villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ripcon
Ripcon is one of the secondary antagonists (alongside Madame Odius) of Power Rangers Ninja Steel. He is one of Galvanax's top generals. History 10 years ago, he accompanied Galvanax to the way towards the planet Earth inGalavnax's quest obtain the Ninja Nexus Prism and the Ninja Power Star, but Dane Romero, Brody's father in order to stop Galvanax, destroyed the Power Star, yet apparently killing himself and divide the star in 6 pieces. Galvanax, angry that he cannot take the stars out of the Prism, orders his minions to take the prism and a young Brody Romero back to the ship. Ripcon was the one who carries Brody to Galvanax's spaceship saying him that he is Galvanax's prisoner now. in the present when Madame Odius tells Galvanax that with a mineral on Earth is identified as "Ninja Steel", and he could use it to create new Power Stars for himself. Ripcon objects saying that he cannot trust Madame Odius, but Galvanax refuses to hear him out and orders him to go Earth, later he tries to stop Brody Romero, Mick and Redbot from escape with the Ninja Nexus Prism, but failed. He accompanied Badpipes (one of the contestants) in his plan of use his hypnotic music during the search for the Power Stars, when they were so close of get them, Hayley Foster, the White Ranger herself, stop them, meanwhile the Rangers fight Badpipes, Ripcon has a duel with Brody, in which is defeated by the red ranger and was threatened by Galvanax that if he failed again, he is going to be destroyed. When the Gold Ranger Levi Weston (real name: Aiden Romero) escaped from the warrior dome, Galvanax orders him to get him and discover who is the traitor that kept the Ranger in the ship, he comes to the earth during Levi's autograph sign with an army of Kudabots in order of discover the gold ranger's identity, but the rangers were near and fight him meanwhile Brody save Levi, during the fight he saw that Tom, Levi's manager, has the Gold Power Star make him believe that he is the Gold Ranger, but then Brody appears and success in cut one of ripcon's horns, much to Ripcon's surprise, but then Madame Odius appears and save Ripcon of being destroyed and tell him that Galvanax wants find the gold ranger immediately. Later he capture tom and ask him if was Odius who keep him in the ship, but the manager don't know what ripcon is talking about, in this moment the rangers appeared to save tom (also thinking that he is the gold ranger) but Ripcon capture them, Brody shoot him, make him lose the gold star and convince tom of morphing quickly, but he can't and escape, Ripcon decided then to destroy the rangers once and for all, but they were saved by Levi, who reveal be the gold ranger, after an fierce duel, Ripcon decides to retreat once more. He later accompanied Trapsaw (aother contestant) and have other duel with Brody, but this time he so close of destroy the Red Ranger, make Brody escape and help his friends against Trapsaw, much to Ripcon's anger. He was later contacted by the fake Aiden Romero (now revealed as a cyborg) for make an alliance in order of obtain the Power Stars for Galvanax, which he agrees but really all is a plot of Madame Odius for blaming Ripcon, who begins suspect much of Odius's mysterious behavior, he attacks the city and have other duel with Brody, but the ranger with the ninja fusion star defeat him, ripcon escape, after the destruction of false Aiden, Galvanax blames ripcon signal him as the traitor, although he declare being innocent and signal Odius how the true traitor, which she deny, Galvanax decide give Ripcon and second chance send him gigantified with two Skullgators to destroy the rangers, but they with his new ninja fusion zord destroy him along the Skullgators, before die he says that Brody finally got him. Trivia *He was voiced by Campbell Cooley, who also voiced Cosmo Royale, as well as Admiral Malkor in Power Rangers Megaforce and Snide in Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. *The image of Ripcon's mother in the 4th episode is a reuse of Hamhock, a monster from Power Rangers Jungle Fury. *Bandai's toy line of Super Ninja Steel revealed a recolored figure of Ripcon, represent only Ripcon's Super Sentai counterpart in Ninninger, Raizo Gabi because Ripcon will not return in Power Ranger Super Ninja Steel. Navigation Category:Fighters Category:Aliens Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil from the Past Category:Archenemy Category:Right-Hand Category:Male Category:Supervillains Category:Deceased Category:Torturer Category:Pawns Category:Betrayed